


Вертеп разврата

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Повстанцы погрязли в пороке и похоти.





	Вертеп разврата

— Надеюсь, вы прервали мою медитацию не для того, чтобы сообщить об очередном вашем провале, агент Каллус.

— Напротив, инквизитор. Моей команде удалось запустить разведдроида в звездолет повстанцев. Правда, при этом он оказался немного поврежден и теперь передает лишь изображение.

— Нам удастся получить много ценной информации и без звука. Отличная работа, агент.

— Это, видимо, их кают-кампания. Посмотрите, мандалорка что-то чертит прямо на стене.

— Приблизьте изображение. Хм, любопытно… Очень напоминает древний фаллический символ Мандалора.

— Извините, но, по-моему, это обычное дерево.

— Приглядитесь, агент: если его повернуть на 180 градусов и продлить те боковые линии… видите?

— Точно! Видимо, девушке не хватает мужского внимания.

— А вот и доказательство: после окончания рисунка она бросила короткий взгляд на джедая.

— Да, я тоже заметил. Но он не обратил внимания. У них же целибат, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Какая трагедия!

— Можно попробовать перевербовать мандалорку. Пообещать ей хорошего мужа и дом с газоном и белым заборчиком.

— Это может сработать. Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, агент. Обязательно упомяну вас в своем ближайшем отчете.

— Большое спасибо. Служу Империи!

— А теперь обратите внимание на их пилота. Я знал, что все твилечки развратны, но это просто ни в какие рамки…

— Она ведь всего-навсего полирует тряпкой астродроида. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

— Но вы только посмотрите, как она это делает: медленные плавные движения, влажное скольжение вверх и вниз по гладким полированным бокам. Как она прикрывает глаза от противоестественного удовольствия, как подрагивают кончики ее лекку...

— Точно! И астродроиду, кажется, тоже нравится: видите, его корпус экстатически подергивается?

— Отвратительное зрелище.

— Полностью с вами согласен, инквизитор. Повстанцы погрязли в пороке и похоти.

— А это еще что за?!

— Еще двое из их шайки: ласат и наглый мальчишка. Они и на операциях так же внезапно вваливаются, бегают по помещениям и кривляются. Никакого самоуважения.

— Боюсь, вы недостаточно информированы, агент. У ласатов, как и у большинства отсталых рас, ритуалы ухаживания очень схожи с дружеской потасовкой.

— Вы думаете, он и пацан?..

— «Пацан» уже совершеннолетний, по последним данным ему восемнадцать лет.

— И все равно это слишком. Как представлю это грубое волосатое чудовище, которое прижимает к стене полностью обнаженного хрупкого синеволосого парня и своими огромными лапищами сжимает…

— Агент, поглядите, они упали на пол. Неужели будут заниматься этим при всех?!

— Какое падение нравов. Боюсь, у мальчика останется травма на всю жизнь.

— И никто не обращает внимания. А джедай, этот их святоша…

— Смотрит прямо на нас.

— Трансляция прервалась. Я успел заметить, он запустил в нашего дроида световой меч.

— Очень жаль. Мы так и не узнаем, был ли секс… в смысле, другие тайны их ячейки.

— Не огорчайтесь, агент. У нас и без того много материала для подробного анализа. Эти ласатские лапы…

— М-м-да. Простите за навязчивость, но, возможно, совместная работа по данной проблеме будет более продуктивной, инквизитор.

— Кажется, я зря вас недооценивал все это время, агент. В моей каюте нам никто не помешает проанализировать всё как следует. И даже не один раз.


End file.
